The Battle of Neutral Chao
The Battle of Neutral Chao is a large battle that was fought in an unknown location, which might be Chao Gardens considering Hero Gardens was empty except for Dino and Dark Gardens was empty. The Battle History After Yurik left, the weapons for the Dark Chao were gone. This is when the Neutral Chao decide that it's a good time to rebel against the Dark Chao despite the fact that the name of their group is Neutral Chao. They do this because the Dark Chao transformed the Neutral Chao into Dark and hero Chao, thinking this would end the war. Hero Chao The Hero Chao decided to join in, thinking that this would be a good advantage with two Gardens against one. Duncan was considered the captain of the group. Chaos Duncan thought that having Chaos on their side would make an excellent advantage. So they knocked out Nox and threw the ball at the Chaos Chao, thinking that would make him turn into Chaos. It didn't. But it did sink down Chaos and take Nox's ball's place. This caused the Chaos Chao to turn into Chaos. Inifir tried to stop them by making a Spirit Wall around Dark Gardens, but Chaos simply knocked them out of the way. While the the Chao began attacking the Dark Chao, Inifir battled Chaos. But when Nox removed the ball, Chaos changed into an egg. Inifir just decided to dive into the heart of the battle. Dino picked up the egg, thinking bit would make great metal to make something, and brought it to the Training Area where Dino was trained. He tried to break the egg with a hammer, but failed at it. When he tried to use Yuu's Solar Gun, he blew a hole in the roof. The debris came down on the egg and cracked it, revealing the new, metal Chao Chao. The Chaos Chao decided to just follow Dino. Yuu Yuu decided to eat a Dark Fruit to become her dark form. This made her go a bit crazy. But then she started to change. The force from her changing back knocked her out. Patty grabbed Yuu, who dropped her Solar Gun, and ran. They entered Dark Gardens to meet Rascal, Yurik, and Nox. Patty tried to bluff her way out, but Rascal threatened her. Patty quickly retreated into the portal and went to Green Forest. Rascal couldn't give chase because the location changed. Patty tried to find a good area for the two refugees. She decided to let Yuu down, who woke up. Rascal, Nox, and Yurik Rascal found Yurik on Emerald Beach with Yuu, trying to make a fire. Yurik made a quick getaway and Rascal followed. When out of the teleporter, Yurik ate a Hero Fruit, becoming Dante. There, he flew up and committed the crime of killing Hannah. This infuriated the chao and they gave chase. Rascal followed Yurik, despite being told to fire Dino's cannon. Yurik hypnotized Nox to carry him underground. Rascal followed through. The Chao didn't follow after that. The three were in Dark Gardens now. Rascal thought he knew how to stop Chaos. He told Yurik to unhypnotize Nox, which he did. Then he told Nox to take off the ball. Nox did and Chaos turned into a metal egg after Chaos Flash. The Chao were approaching Dark Gardens. Yurik told Nox and Rascal to leave. If he died, he would be able to see Beatrice again. Rascal refused to let Yurik die and grabbed Nox's and Yurik's arms and flew them out of Dark Gardens. A Chao with a hammer used Moon Jump to reach Rascal. He hit Rascal atop the head with the hammer. Rascal managed to get him off and fly away with difficulty with Nox and Yurik. Rascal noticed the A Light symbol and used the A Light to create a secret path through a cliff face. The Chao who gave chase used dynamite to reach them, and Nox teleported himself and Rascal away. Nox left Rascal after that, and Rascal continued his way to Serge's lair. When he reached there, he asked Serge for help. Serge simply told him to ask Dino about a Sound Cannon. Rascal flew into Hero Gardens and found Dino. As this was going on, Yurik was about to be killed. After saying that he would get to see Beatrice again, Duncan decided that that would be better for Yurik and decided instead to lock him up. And to prevent Yurik from hypnotizing anyone, Duncan told someone to gorge Yurik's eyes out. The chao brought Yurik to Neutral Chao Prison.